With steaming being one of the healthiest techniques for cooking food there is growing use of steamers in food preparation. A variety of culinary steamers exist. In the simplest form a steamer comprises a receptacle which fits over a water-containing cooking pot or pan and has a perforated lower surface allowing steam to enter the receptacle, and a lid. It is also well-known to provide such receptacles in a manner whereby several receptacles can be stacked on top of each other. This conveniently allows different foods to be simultaneously cooked in different receptacles.
Steaming appliances are also known which comprise an electric base unit which heats water therein to provide the steam, on which can be fitted a food receptacle or a plurality of stacked food receptacles.